Auto-Hitting Training 1
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had been sitting in his comfy teaching chair in Classroom A like the few times he had before. It was becoming a regular thing for him to teach the students, as it seemed the other Chuunin were busy off doing something else. It didn’t bother him at all, he only wished that there was a little more excitement in his life. Really, the stress of the Chuunin Exams was beginning to be missed, the anxiety of battles was something that drove his adrenaline high and made him wonder if he’d have the chance to do something more. But, for now, he loved helping the younger generation, teaching them the basics of being a ninja in Yonshigakure, and hopefully ween out those who were only here for kicks and giggles. His elbows rested on the table infront of him with a peice of the lesson plan infront of his face. He knew that these subjects were simple, and hoped that the students understood that they were not trying to waste their time. But rather, get them prepared for the furture and when they grew up and had to face the dangers of the world. It wouldn’t be too much longer until they began to move to the more serious subject’s either, and were having the students work on their physical abilities, speed, and even the techniques of using the common shinobi weapons. ‘That will be quiet fun...’ he told himself, but then wondered if there would be any injuries from those idiotic students trying to be funny in some manner. He would hope not, else they wanted to feel the end of his bokken which he still carried around on his back as a substitute to a lethal weapon. He was not one for drawing blood, the sight of which would cause him a slight bit of nasiousness at times, but since working with his own Sensei, he’d learned to press that feeling to the back of his mind and ignore it. His eyes fled over the words that stated the lesson plan, something simple, but also something that was an issue among some of the newbies who didn’t undertand that they had to always give the opportunity to dodge. Auto Hitting... Laying the paper down on his desk and moving his right hand up to his face, he used his index finger and thumb to rub the innder ducts as if to somehow move the head ache that was growing in his mind out from his head. He let a hefty breath come in through his nostrils and exhale it softly, wondering if they were going to be difficult about the subject or not. Feeling the stress begin to shift in his belly, he reached behind himself to find the flap to his shinobi pack and open it before retrieving his favorite stress reliever. A bag of his favorite barbeque chips. Not only that, but he had also pulled out a lollipop which he had promised to the student whom had been showing up quiet often to class, really, the only one he saw that had persisted through all the silly lessons and not skipped a day. Opening the bag with a nice little tug, the air was filled with that same great auroma that he loved so much, and reached in to take a few chips in the hand which he had used before to rub his eyes. Moving these chips to his mouth, he let the zesty flavor hit his tastebuds and instatly he felt much better, his stomache had ceased it’s nagging on him and so then, feeling comfortable to teach, he awaited for the others to enter.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora walked through the doors of the academy classroom. She knew that the other chunnins had been assigned to help preparing academy students with the basics with demonstrations and lectures.. However due to her soon to come planned trip outside of Yonshi she was not one of those chunnins assigned to teaching academy students. The only reason Jinora was currently here was because her teammate Nobu knew how much fun she thught they all had while teaching, and wanted to see what it was like and even perhaps help out in anyway possible. Jinora figured she was a good candidate for talking about dissmissing any doubts tossed to them or her own experiences. Nobu had breifly filled her in on what today's lecture would be about.. and It was definately something Jinora had learned about from Ink during her beginning stages as a genin. As she walked through the doors Roko seemed slightly hesitant on coming in but was easily convinced to trott by Jinora's side as the two were always seen. jinora spotted Nobu sitting behind the teacher's desk doing Nobu-business. one glance and it seemed that NOW things had settled in, They were no longer the "children" of Yonshi. They had been promoted to Chunnin and that meant more responsibilities and less child -like treatment. with a slight smile she walked towards the front desk and sat on top of the desk Nobu sat at. Roko on the other hand had smelt the scent of chips and had skipped over to Nobu and sat down by him wagging her tails and her ears pulled back hoping that Nobu would give her a chip. The fox was now much bigger than when Jinora first got her.. Roko's appetite seemed to have grown bigger as well. Jinora sat on top of the desk and kicked her legs a bit as she waited for the students to show up. This was her first time in this room for academy student teaching so she wasnt sure how many students there would be or who would be here... - RikuzuInuzuka: -Walking through the winding forest of sakura trees was a young girl no older than the age of ten. The girl’s light brown hair was kept down which wasn’t normally how she would wear it but she knew that she did need to hurry but not so much that she would be completely out of breath when she got to the classroom. The girl’s eyes were more like a canine’s eyes which along with the red fang like markings on her cheeks were symbols that the girl was in fact a young Inuzuka. The young Inuzuka, Rikuzu was wearing her academy uniform which inside the pocket of her jacket contained dog biscuits for her brown and white husky puppy Yomi, who at the moment was sitting inside her jacket looking around at the sights of the several sakura trees around them. Rikuzu also was holding a dark backpack on her shoulders which had the Inuzuka fang markings in printed onto the bag making the backpack custom to her. Inside the said backpack, were all the items Rikuzu usually brought along with her when she was traveling to the village for her classes. She had two notebooks, which stored all the notes that she took during the previous two classes and also some extra notes she took at home while studying, the textbook she needed for her classes, which was kept in decent condition, two custom sketch books, one in which was filled with drawings that she had skillfully drawn during her free time in the village and the other for just in case she ran out of pages to draw in the other, two pens and pencils and art supplies that were kept neatly in a case for her drawings, and lastly because of the advice Miss Soudai had given her the previous day, the young Inuzuka had brought wrapping bandages to wrap around her fists so she wouldn’t hurt herself again while she was training. As she walked up to the gate area of the village, Rikuzu pulled out a fresh pear munching on it as she walked through the now thinning area of sakura trees spotting the gate that led into the village. She nodded politely greeting the ninja that were guarding the gate as she entered stepping into the village while she was still eating the fruit. She bit her lower lip, sighing for the fact that her twin sister Tomoka, or Tomo for short, was again not going to be in class today for some unknown reason. It was odd how not many students usually were in class at a time and it seemed like each day there was different students in the class. She giggled a bit at this wondering who her classmates were today hoping that things in class would be as calm as usual. As she walked through the village, she moved quickly rushing a bit to the gate that led to the academy playground as she passed through running across the playground through the open doors of the academy as she noticed Nobu sensei and a girl that she saw every now and then at the village gate. She smiled giving out a kind and gentle greeting while Yomi barked out her greeting before Rikuzu walked over to her seat in the back taking a seat as she would pull her backpack off and then take Yomi out of her jacket moving the puppy to her head where she sat comfortably as Rikuzu began to pull out her supplies turning the textbook to the correct chapter considering she had been present every day so far. She would then sit and wait for the other students to arrive wondering where most of the students were.- JuroKamachi: ~Juro would walk up early just before the sun rised opon the village. Hed take a shower and get dressed it would be about 4:30 am hed open his window as cold air filled his room as juro would sit in his bed and pray for a few moments like every morning hed then make some ramen sence he was lazy and lived on his own he didnt fell like makeing anything that took for ever. After eating he would step out his open window and walk of the conneting roofs then he woud sit down and watch the sun rise like every morning praying as he did. Juro your stand up and begin waiting to school many hours later as hed jump from the roofs and be in a mad dash in the busy village. Hed bump into many villagers, But he didnt care it was his first day at school and would not let any one stop him. Juro's chain from his book could be heard as he walked hed crack open the book and started reading no looking were he was going. Unknowingly hed walk into a womens spa hed lower his book as wemon screamed. hed turn beat red as he was yelled at and ran out blushing with a nosebleed. Many thing today was a first for juro he saw a wemens bofdy naked Oh jashin is going to punish him as his eye twitched as he thought about it as hed suffled down the street still blushing but his face would not have a smile and his eyes would be blank. like he was possesed with something or just geraly zoned out. he pass the new studnet as hed see ruki and not say anything to her like narmol. Jur4o know he was going to be seting next to her for a whole year. hed say and start quitely "im so flunking or i can cheat off her notes."Juro would sit down by a tree and read his book as hed fall asleep with the book on his face . The bell would quickly sound but not paying attention he would not hear it sence he was asleep this is going to get him grilled. hed walk up. As he did he would quickly look for a way in side the class room. hed see a window as hed try to sneak into his seat quitely, But then he saw two trash cans and the window to the girls brathroom open temping hed sigh and drag the cans and like the perv he was hed look blushing deep red as hed snizze as the girls yeted he fell of the trash cans and find the class room window and flop in causeing a bang as hed advoid the mod of girls he pissed off for peeping. He then begin thinking things are looking up as he thought his worries were over. Juro would still be face planted on the floor ragdolled as the classed watch him not move as he would begin to think of somthing to do so he just stop moveing and hope theyed stop watching him.~ Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu’s eyes had fled the chips and his own document that were laid at the table infront of him to the door with the entrance of his squad mate, Jinora, then following soon after, her companion, Roko. The both of them he had been missing for quiet some time. It really did quiet upset him how they were all so seperated now due to their responsibilities and opportunities that were given. He had indeed aske for her presence, not just because of the fact of always needing a second Chuunin around while preforming the teaching, but rather wanting her presence to dismiss these thoughts of them not being as close away from his mind. He greeted her with a simple hello, then looking down towards the floor where Roko sat, he couldn’t help but chuckle at it’s persistence in getting a snack from him. He did just so though, he in his kind nature prevented him from being greedy with his own food and so without a second though, a hand had actually grasped the entire bag, and emptied a few of the potatoe chips onto the floor infront of the fox before ruffling it’s fur, give it a little scratch behind the ear, and erecting himself in his seat. Within those few moment he would then see the entrance of the young Inuzaka girl whom had only taken her seat quietly and not causing a big scene like always. He had also noticed her hands being bandaged from her rather silly attempt at training and for some reason, was punching a tree. He didn’t see any good turn out in this, but then again, he also never saw a point in attacking a punching bag that was filled with stones, rocks, and sand like Inkroe made his team do. Shrugging his shoulders and waiting for a few moments to think about starting the class, he had pushed his seat back and was rising from his chair just when he noticed movement coming from... the window...? A brow had quirked as he saw a student climbing into the classroom from this window, and it had almost caused him to smile. But seeing that he himself needed not to fall to the humor of these childish acts, and instead be a teacher, like his own sensei, he walked around the table and shook his head. His free hand had slipped around a long ruler that was at the edge of the table, and carried it with him around the front of the desk.- Ughm... You do realize we have a door into this room...? –He was unsure of how exactly to address this student, he was unfamiliar with his name, or anything about him really. But by switching his tone from that kind, and frendly that was all so regularly that, it fell into a serious one, trying to impose a little fear into the student as to place his dominence and not be taken lightly. It really was rather difficult for him, he felt awkward doing this, seeing as he was always so kind hearted and sweet to anyone. But it was needed he felt, both for his own benefit, as also the students.- Please reframe from doing that again... We have not had to disciple any yet, and I would hate to start now... –Reaching his free hand back, he took the lollipop he had laid on his desk earlier inbetween his index finger and thumb, before tossing it into the air, it’s destination to be at the child Rikuzu whom had been working quiet hard and directed to land harmlessly in her lap had she not been paying attention.- It was not a lie when told that good behavior in my class would bring treats to those. Keep up the good work, Rikuzu. NamikazeJinora: -Jinora looked over to Nobu pour a handful of his chips on the floor for Roko, It surprised her greatly as she had never witnessed him share his treasured bbq chips with anyone. she smirked a little as she watched Roko pick one up and eat it, It was hard to resist Roko's cute face. Jinora's eyes trailed Roko as the white and red fox finished eating the chips Nobu had given her and walked around the room to get a closer look at the academy students and memorize their individual scents. Jinora had witnessed Roko do this when she first brought Roko home, the fix had spent about a week walking around the Namikaze house sniffing this and that. Jinora jumped off the desk and stood in front of it leaning backwards just a bit.. it was probably a better idea to not sit on the desk itself. she let out a soft yawn, she had spent most of the day running errands before her departure.. it was a fairly productive and tiring day. - RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu was rustling through her backpack grabbing the case which held the art supplies while she looked through it moving around the crayons, markers, and colored pencils to finally grab a pen and pencil from the case before sealing it shut once more. She noticed clearly her other classmate’s entry which made her stop and give an odd look as she saw the male from earlier on, Juro enter through the open window. Of course Rikuzu didn’t understand this male at all due to the fact she had already seen a couple different sides of him from the first day she met him where she was called weak to the other day where he had apologized which being the nice girl she was, she accepted. She then noticed the fox that was traveling with the young female walking around the room as she decided that Yomi needed to make a new friend as she pulled the puppy off of her head setting the puppy down gently so that the fox and the puppy could play if they wanted to. Of course the only other animal that she knew Yomi would play with was Ayame, Tomo’s puppy but smiled as Yomi ran over to play with the fox after looking up at the girl as if warning her to stay cautious. In this commotion she wasn’t paying attention as the lollipop fell unto the girl’s lap as she looked over at it smiling brightly as she heard her sensei speak to her. The Inuzuka knew the rule though so she placed the treat in her backpack for later as she spoke up. “No problem sensei I’ll do my best.”- JuroKamachi: ~Juro would sigh and mumbble as evey one laughed"Jashin why me"Hed lightly bang his head on in shame as he got up zombie like emotioneless it was better this way. He glared at all the students in the class.He got made fun of less this way. Juro would then Pull his chair out and sit down the next chair over from riku and lay his head on the desk inbeteewn his book as hed begin to drool on the pages as hed be sleeping.As his angel bites would get cought in his hair mixed with drool.~ Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu’s eyes had followed Juro as he walked over to his seat and had laid his head down. He was not going to put up with this sort of behavior, and mock him in his classroom. Without acknowledging Riku’s thanks towards his nice gesture, he allowed his feet to carry him from being at the front of his own desk to head towards the one Juro sat at. His eyes had narrowed on the young boy whom’s breath was relaxed and calm as he had obviously slipped into a slumber. His jaw flexed as he had clinched his teeth together and was frustrated with this new student’s behavior in his class. His right hand had gripped the ruler tightly, to where his knuckles had become a pale colored and wondered exactly how to appraoch the situation. He wasn’t fond of causing pain, as he said before, but was not going to simply allow this boy to sleep during his lesson. Coming up beside him, his arm raised up so that it was parrellel with his shoulder, and twisted his hips to throw the momentum of his body behind the attack. He had aimed the flat side of the ruler to come down directly on the lower back of the boy which was exposed since he was slumped forward on the desk, drolling all over himself. If the attack had struck, it would cause a loud snapping noise against Juro’s back, easily causing a welt, or even causing a nice bruise to come with time. After the hit, he spoke again in his serious tone, knowning now that this child was going to be a problem in his class.- I am not here to ensure your safety during nap time! If you want to sleep, go back home! Now, introduce yourself to the class, as none of us are aware of whom you are! –With that, he turned himself back around, and began to head back to his spot infront of the class, hopefully making a statement to both Juro, and influence Riku to not make the same mistake as her classmate.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora scanned the classroom, two academy students sat in different seats, one seemed to be a good student while the other....well.. just appeared to look for trouble. She spotted Roko sniffing the students and Riku's puppy. Roko always had a sweet temper and Jinora smiled as she saw the fox wag her tails timidly as the puppy Yomi started to interact with Roko. Jinora knew that she wouldnt have to worry about Roko hurting anyone intentionally and her attention was diverted to the sleeping student, She smirked a little as she watched Nobu make an attempt to wake him up. Roko sat up straight hearing the noise and trotted over to the seat next to the male student. though everyone else might find it wierd that the fox decided to sit next to the boy at a desk.. Jinora knew exactly what Roko had planned to do as the fox had done this to her a few times.. The minute the boy would fall asleep Roko would push him to the side till he tipped off the chair and onto the floor. Jinora smiled a bit, and thought "smart fox...."- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would look as Juro had picked the desk next to her own and had fallen asleep, and she knew this was clearly not the best idea he could do. She watched him sleep as her features were a bit shocked as she thought to herself “was this really the same person that had called her weak a while earlier?” These thoughts wondered through the girl’s brain as she watched her sensei grab the ruler walking to him and watched as Juro was hit across the back with it. She also noticed the fox who had moved from playing with her puppy Yomi to push the male out of his seat which at this Yomi barked loudly in a cheerful bark at seeing the fox’s trick. Rikuzu knew not to sleep in class because she was still determined to graduate. That is why she was always at class trying to be on time and why she studied and even trained. She wanted to be able to go home after the year was over to show her father that she accomplished something big and that she wasn’t going to let much stop her.- JuroKamachi: ~Juro would wake up yelling"Lord Jashin i really wasnt looking at the~~hed slow down as the class staired~ females....~hed stand up and look at the fox as hed noshalontly push it of the chair and act as if he did nothing hed ruffle his hair. as he would speak slowly with a blank emotionless face as hed sigh~...i am Juro Kamachi i am a young jashinest dont piss me off or you will met him personaly. Please dont annoy me with dumb questions your all to weak minded for my taste so just stay out my way got it."~Juro would sit back down with his arms crossed as he glaered and the black bored. yawning~ Guest_NobuAkimichi: --------------------- ICNA ------------------------------ Guest_NobuAkimichi: ... Good afternoon class... And thank you, Juro for your introduction... I'm Nobu Akimichi if you didn't know already, Juro. JuroKamachi: mhm NamikazeJinora: Hi, I'm Jinora Namikaze, I'm the daughter of the first Namikage of Yonshi, Teammate to that Nobu, Pupil of the second Namikage, and the first chunnin champion of Yonshi, I hope to introduce myself to you here and the next time I see you, i hope to see you all as chunnins RikuzuInuzuka: I'm Rikuzu Inuzuka ten years old. I want to graduate so I can become as great of a ninja as my father and one day maybe even lead over the Inuzuka clan. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Thank you everyone for the introduction. Now, let's move on so Juro can go out and get his beauty sleep... Now, the lesson for today is going to be on Auto Hitting. This is extremely discouraging, and can lead to many problems. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Auto hitting is the process where you neglect the opportunity to allow your opponent to avoid this damage. This is unfair, and can cause two things. Either you will have to do a repost, or if it's caught by the opponent, it will be an instant void. This meaning that the strike coming from their previous attempt of attack stated in a post will go through and connect. NamikazeJinora: in your post it should state details of your attack, your method of defence (if applicable) the damage your attack would do. key word being "would". meaning a possible chance of failure. Pretty much it is giving your opponent a chance to think of a way to get out of the situation.. There is a huge difference between for example.. "i punched nobu in the face breaking his nose" and "I aimed to punch nobu in the face with the intensions to break his nose" Guest_NobuAkimichi: So, how about you both give your own examples of auto hitting in order to keep yourself awake and alert. RikuzuInuzuka: an example of auto hitting would be saying that you stabbed your opponent in an area of the body instead of attempting to stab in the said area of the body Guest_NobuAkimichi: Good. JuroKamachi: ~pushs Riku of her chair~ JuroKamachi: ^ AH JuroKamachi: off* Guest_NobuAkimichi: Put it in a form of words... Not actions... JuroKamachi: i would push her off her chair makeing conntact with out her haveing a chance to rebudle. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Very good. Thank you for the examples, they were both right. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Exactly, it's a choice of words before the action. Such as my previous action on Juro. "He had aimed the flat side of the ruler to come down directly on the lower back of the boy which was exposed since he was slumped forward on the desk, drolling all over himself. If the attack had struck, it would cause a loud snapping noise against Juro’s back, easily causing a welt, or even causing a nice bruise to come with time." Guest_NobuAkimichi: "If" the attack "had" struck. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Be sure to always enter those words to not have a fight cut short... But that's about all I have for this class. NamikazeJinora: Before you all run off, next class's topic is Rules of Spar. I would like you guys to do a bit of research on the topic and even go around questioning others about it. Next class we will start off with seeing what information you guys picked up and learned and then go into a greater scale lecture about the rules Category:Classroom